1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds and vitamin supplements and methods for making the same. In particular, the present invention relates to the manufacture and use of phytosterol esters, novel substituted fructose compounds, and antitrypsin enzyme in vitamin supplements.
2. The Prior Art
A. Steroid Vitamin Supplements
It is well known that steroids and hormones promote healing of the human body, maintain the integrity of the body cells, support brain functions, and promote the reproductive processes. The cells of both plants and animals exert large amounts of energy in making the necessary steroids and hormones for their daily functions. It has been generally recognized that, if steroid levels in the body cells of a human being could be raised to pre-puberty levels, much less strain would be placed upon the cells, thus resulting in healthier cells which experience a greater longevity.
Hence, attempts have been made in the prior art to provide vitamin supplements which supply steroids and hormones to the human body. For example, many vitamin supplements incorporate Vitamin A for this purpose. Vitamin A itself is a precursor for steroids, and can be converted by the human body into steroids.
However, vitamin supplements containing Vitamin A suffer from the drawback that a relatively large amount of energy must still be exerted by the body cells to convert the Vitamin A into steroids, thus resulting in a significant amount of stress to the cells. Moreover, it is well known that high dosage levels of Vitamin A can be toxic to the body cells.
Other attempts have been made to introduce steroids and hormones directly into the human body, either by oral consumption or by injection. However, direct introduction of steroids and hormones into the digestive tract and/or blood stream of an individual can result in various undesirable side effects.
Some of the undesirable side effects encountered as a result of the direct administration of steroids and hormones into the human body include androgenic effects, acne, voice changes, menstrual irregularities, post-menopausal bleeding, swelling of the breasts, nausea, edema, hypersensitivity, hypermetabolism, hypercalcemia, flushing, and congestive heart failure. Additionally, steroid and hormone injections have also been linked to osteoporosis.
Besides the undesirable side effects associated with steroids and hormones, there is a poor absorption of orally ingested steroids and hormones into the human digestive tract. Additionally, many steroids and hormones are converted into toxic substances in the digestive tract.
Hence, it will be appreciated that what is needed in the art is a chemical formulation and method for administering steroids and hormones to humans and other animals without directly introducing the hormones and steroids into the blood stream or digestive tract. It would be a further significant advancement in the art to provide a chemical formulation and method of supplying steroids and hormones to the cells of both animals and plants wherein undesirable side effects of the steroids and hormones are substantially avoided. Further, it would be another advancement in the art to provide chemical formulations and methods for supplying steroids and hormones to the cells of both animals and plants wherein the energy exerted by the cells is minimized and the stress experienced by the cells is minimized. Such chemical formulations and methods are disclosed and claimed herein.
B. Mineral Vitamin Supplements
It is well known that there are various minerals which have nutritional value to plants and animals. Many different vitamin supplements have been prepared in the prior art in order to achieve effective absorption of these minerals into, for example, the human body.
For example, amino acid salts of minerals (e.g., monosodium glutamate) and protein salts of minerals have been used to introduce various minerals into the human body. Unfortunately, these mineral salts dissociate quickly upon entering the digestive tract or blood stream of the individual, thus releasing the minerals as ions into the digestive tract and blood stream. These mineral ions are often toxic when located in areas outside of the body cells, and thus such sudden release of the mineral ions into the digestive tract and blood stream can be detrimental to the individual. Additionally, the absorption of the amino acid mineral salts and protein mineral salts into the human body is limited.
Fumaric acid salts and gluconic acid salts of minerals (sometimes referred to as fumarates and gluconates, respectively) have also been used as mineral vitamin supplements. As with the amino acid mineral salts and protein mineral salts, fumaric and gluconic acid mineral salts have exhibited unacceptable levels of toxicity. Moreover, the absorption of these mineral salts into the human body is also limited.
Thus, it will be appreciated that what is needed in the art is a mineral vitamin supplement wherein the minerals are not released in toxic form into the digestive tract and blood stream before reaching the body cells of the animal. It would be another significant advancement in the art to provide mineral vitamin supplements and methods for achieving more effective absorption of minerals into both animals and plants. Such mineral vitamin supplements and methods are disclosed and claimed herein.
C. Diet Pills and Preparations
Many different prior art diet pills and preparations have been formulated in an attempt to help individuals lose weight. Most diet pills and preparations include some sort of stimulant, typically a member of the amphetamine family, in order to increase the basal metabolic rate of the individual. For example, compounds such as prolamine, methylamphetamine, norepinephrine, and pseudo epinephrine have been used in diet pills.
Unfortunately, the prior art diet pills and preparations suffer from several drawbacks. First of all, many of the amphetamine stimulants used in these pills and preparations are addictive and thus cause the users to become dependent upon them. These stimulants also serve to speed up the metabolism of the individual, causing such adverse effects as anxiety, irritability, and insomnia. Further, as the effects of the stimulants wear off, it is common for the user to experience periods of depression, and many individuals tend to ingest large amounts of food when depressed. Moreover, the prior art diet pills and preparations attempt to reduce the individual's desire for caloric intake, and this often results in a self-deprivation of the nutritional substances which are vital to the proper functioning of the body.
From the foregoing, it will be appreciated that what is needed in the art is a diet pill and method of aiding an individual to lose weight wherein the adverse side effects of the prior art diet pills, e.g., addiction and depression, are substantially avoided. It would be a further advancement in the art to provide a diet pill which would allow an individual to lose weight while maintaining normal caloric intake and thereby ensure consumption of the necessary nutritional substances needed for prior operation and maintenance of the individual's body. Such diet pills and methods are disclosed and claimed herein.